pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (2061 Cartoon Animation Productions Style) Part 13 - Treat Heart Pig Meets Cheshire Skunk/Twas Brillig
Cast *Alice - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Alice's Sister - Rosita (Sing) *Dinah - Figaro (Pinocchio) *The White Rabbit - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *The Doorknob - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *The Dodo - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *The Parrot of Next Dodo - Potty the Parrot (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Chip and Dale (Disney) *The Walrus - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Carpenter - SpongeBob SquarePants *Bill the Lizard - Doug Funnie (Doug) *The Rose - True Heart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Daisy - Sharteneer (The Fryguy Show) *The Snooty Flower - Widow Tweed (The Fox and The Hound) *The White Rose - Wilma Flintstone (The Flintstones) *The Lily - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Flowers - Others *The Caterpillar - Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) *The Caterpillar (as Butterfly) - Fryguy (Super Mario Bros./The Fryguy Show) *The Bird in the Tree - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *The Cheshire Cat - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) Transcripts: *Treat Heart Pig: Now let’s see, where was I? Hmmm, I wonder which way I ought to go… *Pepe Le Pew: ‘Twas brillig, and the slithy toves, did gyre and gimble in the wabe. All mimsy were the borogoves, and the momeraths outgrabe. *Treat Heart Pig: Now where in the world do you suppose that… *Pepe Le Pew: Uh… lose something? *Treat Heart Pig: Oh! Hehe, Oh uhhh… hehe… I- I was… no, no, I- I- I- I mean, I uhh… I was just wondering… *Pepe Le Pew: Oh uhh, that’s quite all right! Oh, hrmm, one moment please… Oh! Second chorus… ‘Twas brilllig, and the slithy toves, did gyre and gimble in the wabe… *Treat Heart Pig: Why, why you’re a skunk! *Pepe Le Pew: A Pepe Le Pew. All mimsy were the borogoves… *Treat Heart Pig: Oh, wait! Don’t go, please! *Pepe Le Pew: Very well. Third chorus… *Treat Heart Pig: Oh no no no… thank you, but- but I just wanted to ask you which way I ought to go. *Pepe Le Pew: Well, that depends on where you want to get to. *Treat Heart Pig: Oh, it really doesn’t matter, as long as I g… *Pepe Le Pew: Then it really doesn’t matter which way you go! Ah-hmm… and the momeraths outgrabe… Oh, by the way, if you’d really like to know, he went that way. *Treat Heart Pig: Who did? *Pepe Le Pew: The Bugs Bunny. *Treat Heart Pig: He did? *Pepe Le Pew: He did what? *Treat Heart Pig: Went that way? *Pepe Le Pew: Who did? *Treat Heart Pig: The Bugs Bunny! *Pepe Le Pew: What Bugs Bunny? *Treat Heart Pig: But didn’t you just say… I mean… oh dear! *Pepe Le Pew: Can you stand on your head? *Treat Heart Pig: Oh! *Pepe Le Pew: However, if I were looking for a blue rabbit, I’d ask the Dylan Rudgers. *Treat Heart Pig: The Dylan Rudgers? Uh… no, no, I don’t- I don’t… *Pepe Le Pew: Or, there’s the Dilliam Rudgers. In that direction. *Treat Heart Pig: Oh, thank you. I- I think I shall visit him. *Pepe Le Pew: Of course, he’s mad too. *Treat Heart Pig: But I don’t want to go among mad people! *Pepe Le Pew: Oh, you can’t help that. Almost everyone is mad here. Ha… ha ha ha ha ha! You may have noticed that I’m not all there myself…. hahaha… and the momeraths outgrabe… *Treat Heart Pig: Goodness. If the people here are like that, I- I must try not to upset them. Category:2061 Cartoon Animation Productions Category:2061 Cartoon Animation Productions's Transcripts Category:Alice in Wonderland Parts Category:Alice in Wonderland Transcripts Category:Transcripts